Field of Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to the delivery of content, and more specifically to ways of delivering media content via telephone networks.
Description of the Related Art
Music streaming services have become ubiquitous. Users can stream music to their devices over the Internet or cellular networks. However, since music streaming services demand reliable network connections or satisfactory bandwidth, availability of uninterrupted music streaming is geographically limited as not all areas have good network coverage or bandwidth. People may want to listen to music in areas where no network connection is available, or where the bandwidth of the available network is limited. In addition, users may need to monitor their music streaming closely since cellular data or network consumption can be costly. Excessive network usage may cause reduction of network speed, thereby slowing down users' daily tasks.